musicislife2wrestlingocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Felicity Calaway
'Early Life' While growing up, Felicity didn't know her father very well because he was always on the road with the WWE, but that changed when she was with her father for a whole year on the road when she was four years old, and because of that, she wanted to be like her father. 'Wrestling Career' Felicity was 12 years old when she appeared on WWE television, being involved in little amounts in the 'Invasion' story line, with more specifically being involved with the situation where Undertake's (then) wife Sara was being stalked where the eventual stalker Diamond Dallas Page (DDP) ended up being the prime target of pissing off the Undertaker even more when video-tape evidence showed that DDP ended up going into her bedroom when she was asleep, and he petted her hair like she was an animal and lightly pecked her forehead and then her cheek. Felicity didn't return to television until just two months after graduating from high school in September of 2007, where she appeared on the Smackdown! brand and faced off against Sabrina Biedka and won the match. The following week, Felicity was potrayed as a 'punk rocker' because of her father's portrayl as a 'dead-man'. Two weeks after her debut, she tagged with another new Smackdown Diva Cora Jacobs and won against Christina Cena and Makayla Bernier. The weeks following after that match, because of how they dress and act in the ring, Felicity and Cora were named by fans the 'Sisters of Destruction', where Felicity and Cora would 'destroy' their opponets in the ring either in single's competition or in tag team competition. In the 2011 WWE Draft, Felicity and Cora were both drafted to Monday Night Raw. On the October 24, 2011 episode of Monday Night Raw, Felicity was attacked by two mysterious people with sledgehammers, making her have a neck injury and a concussion, making her miss 6-7 weeks of action. On the December 12, 2011 episode of Monday Night Raw, Felicity made her return to Raw as she'd accepted the Slammy Award for the OMG Moment of the Year for the attack that she'd suffered two months ago. At the TLC pay per view, Felicity is scheduled to make her in-ring return against the two mysterious people that had attacked her in a Ladder match. Before their match started at TLC, the two mysterious people revealed themselves to be Kevin Nash and his daughter Lydnsey Nash. Felicity had won the match, with the process of injuring Lydnsey in the process. After the match, she ended up running out of the ring running from another attack from Kevin. 'Personal Life' Felicity graduated from Waltrip Highschool in 2007 as she was the member of the soccer team and volleyball team. She is the oldest daughter of WWE Superstar The Undertaker. She is the biological daughter of Undertaker's first wife Jodie Lynn, before they divorced when she was 10 years old. A year later, she'd recieved her first step-mother Sara, which Felicity loved and treated her as if she was her actual mother, before Undertaker and Sara divorced in her senior year of high school. She is the step-daughter to her second step-mother in former WWE Diva Michelle McCool. It has been confirmed that on February 15, 2009 that she is dating Dolph Ziggler. Sibling(s): Gunner (brother), Chasey (half-sister), Gracie (half-sister), Kaia (half-sister) Family Member(s): Alexia Bones (cousin in-law) 'Finisher(s)' *Chokeslam *Death Grip (legs wrapped around a person's neck in a submission-style move) 'Tag Team(s)/Stable(s)' *Sisters of Destruction (with Cora) 'Entrance Music' *Devirgination Studies by Whitechapel (Single Theme 1) *No Pity For a Coward by Suicide Silence (Single Theme 2) *Before I Forget by Slipknot (Sisters of Destruction Theme) 'Twitter Account' Felicity's Twitter Account is @DeadGirlWalking, where she uses it to talk to her friends and fans as well as posts updates about whats going on with her. Category:Wrestling OC's